With the development of society and the improvement of living standards, people are constantly in pursuit of the spiritual life, while enjoying the material life. Consequently, having pets is gradually becoming a popular custom. Since pets are occupying a higher position in people's lives, people are demanding an ever higher quality of life for their pets. Because more and more people are feeding their pets with pet food, the storage and transportation of the pet food has been problematic. While conventional storage buckets have appeared in the market, most of these buckets are made of a ceramic or a metal material. They are designed as a single unit which cannot be expanded, collapsed, or dismantled. Furthermore, these buckets are heavy, expensive for transportation, easily susceptible to damage, and take up large amounts of storage space. In response to these problems, there have been some improvements in the design of these buckets; however, none of the improvements are able to entirely remedy the above problems in conventional storage buckets.